


Sheherazades Hang zur Polyphrasie

by DieLadi



Category: Berliner Cluster, Fewjar (Band), youtuber
Genre: Erotik, Erotische Szenen, Liebe, M/M, boyslove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Scheherazade hat dem Sultan 1001 Nächte lang Märchen erzählt. Marti Fischer und Jakob Fischer, geborener Joiko, verliebt und frisch verheiratet, haben andere Pläne. Man kann so vieles tun des Nachts. Und, nun, hin und wieder auch des Tags... Zum Beispiel herzhaft in saftige Limonen beißen. Dies hier gehört nicht in die Jahreszeitenreihe, sondern steht ganz unabhängig davon und wird einfach eine lockere Sammlung erotischer Augenblicke.
Relationships: Jarti, Marti Fischer /Jakob Joiko, Marti/Jako
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

Scheherazade hat dem Sultan 1001 Nächte lang Märchen erzählt. Marti Fischer und Jakob Fischer, geborener Joiko, verliebt und frisch verheiratet, haben andere Pläne. Man kann so vieles tun des Nachts. Und, nun, hin und wieder auch des Tags... Zum Beispiel herzhaft in saftige Limonen beißen. Dies hier gehört nicht in die Jahreszeitenreihe, sondern steht ganz unabhängig davon und wird einfach eine lockere Sammlung erotischer Augenblicke.

_______________________________

Es war ein Spätsommertag.

Heiß.

So heiß, dass der Honig in der Bienenstöcken zu gären begann. Die Bienen machten Party. Hicks.

So heiß, dass die Fische in den Teichen um ein Schuppenmesser, Salz und Zitrone baten. - Ihr wisst schon: Säubern, säuern, salzen, wie Fisch eben zubereitet wird. Wenn schon kochend sterben, dann in Würde.

So heiß, dass die Eisbären im Zoo den Schöpfer verfluchten, der es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, sie mit Reißverschluss auszustatten, und sie so der Möglichkeit beraubte, sich selber das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen.

Im Wohnzimmer der Fischers war die Temperatur nicht ganz so schlimm, da der Deckenventilator seinen Dienst tat. Aber heiß genug war es dennoch.

Marti und Jako hatten es sich gemütlich gemacht und sich an diesem Samstag Nachmittag beide für Tätigkeiten entschieden, die nicht viel Bewegung nötig machen.

Marti saß in T-Shirt und Boxershorts, mit überkreuzten Beinen, im Sessel, sein Kindle auf den Knien, und las.

Jako trug nur noch die Boxer, alles andere hatte er schon verzweifelt ausgezogen und in die Ecke geschmissen.

Er hatte den Nacken auf ein Kissen gestützt, ein Bein angewinkelt, das andere Lang ausgestreckt; in seinen Ohren steckten Kopfhörer und er hörte Musik.

Und sah seinem Mann zu.

Er liebte es, seinen Mann anzuschauen. Er mochte Martis Anblick, besonders, wenn er so konzentriert und in tiefster Seelenruhe da saß wie gerade jetzt.

Martis Blick löste sich vom dem Lesestoff, glitt in die Ferne; seine Stirn krauste sich.

Jako zog einen Stöpsel aus dem Ohr.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“

Marti wandte seinen Blick Jako zu und schmunzelte.

„Na ja. Ich lese gerade Geschichten aus Tausendundeiner Nacht. Ziemlich verrückt. Ich meine, der Sultan holt sich jede Nacht ne andere Braut. Die schönsten der schönen. Da wird schon was zusammengekommen sein. Da wird er schon ne Menge Spaß gehabt haben.“

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Mateflasche.

„Und trotzdem macht er sie jeden Morgen einen Kopf kürzer. Und dann kommt die eine, die ihm zweieinhalb Jahre lang ne Bulette ans Bein labert, jede verdammte Nacht lang und die wird dann geheiratet?“

Jako grinste. Martis Gedankengänge waren manchmal schon ... schräg.

Marti schüttelte gespielt verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Da versteh einer die Männer.“

Nun konnte Jako nicht anders. Er begann zu lachen.

„Oh Marti!“

Marti grinste ihn an.

„Gib mir mal mein Handy rüber, ich will da mal was googeln.“

Jako nahm Martis Handy vom Wohnzimmertisch und warf es ihm in den Schoß.

Marti nahm es in die Hand und begann, etwas zu suchen.

„Ha, hab ich mir doch gedacht. Polyphrasie.“

Jako sah ihn groß an.

„Äh ... was?“

„Polyphrasie. Hier steht: Polyphrasie ist ein nahezu ununterbrochener, oftmals auch übermäßig schneller Redefluss. Der Patient neigt dazu, sich übermäßig verbal mitzuteilen.“

Er legte das Handy zur Seite.

„Ehrlich Jako. Wenn tausend Nächte durch labern kein Symptom dafür sind, dann weiß ich auch nicht.“

Jako schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Martis Gedankengänge waren ... eigentlich nie unlogisch, nur ... sehr eigen.

„Und wie“, fragte Jako nun grinsend, „heißt die Störung, die du so hast? In deinem Kopf?“

Marti streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Marti Fischer Syndrom. Benannt nach dem ersten wissenschaftlich erfassten Patienten.“

Nun lachten sie beide.

„Also, wenn ich mich entscheiden könnte zwischen Tausendundeiner Nacht Märchen oder Tausendundeiner Nacht Sex mit dir, dann hätten Sultane und Schätze und fliegende Teppiche ganz schlechte Karten“, sagte Jako, und sah Marti anzüglich an.

Marti wurde doch tatsächlich rot. Jako schaffte das immer noch bei ihm.

„Lass mal sehen“, sagte er dann, und nahm das Handy wieder zur Hand.

„Also, tausendundeins. Wir sind jetzt beide Mitte zwanzig. Gehen wir mal von ca. vierzig … aktiven Jahren aus.“

Er schmunzelte.

„Ich meine, ich würde das gerne auch noch länger mit dir betreiben, aber wer weiß, was exzessiver Matekonsum und dauerhaft zu wenig Schlaf mit unserer Gesundheit anrichten. Also bleiben wir bei vierzig Jahren. Also rechnen wir mal gerundet: Tausend durch vierzig. Sind fünfundzwanzig im Jahr. Also ungefähr einmal alle zwei Wochen.“

Er sah von seinem Handy auf.

„Jako, ich glaube, das schaffen wir deutlich früher. Wir werden keine vierzig Jahre brauchen.“

Das war nun der Moment, wo Jako nicht mehr konnte, sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt und beinahe vom Sofa fiel.

Als er sich einigermaßen eingekriegt hatte, stand er auf, zog Marti vom Sessel hoch und sagte leise in sein Ohr:

„Am liebsten möchte ich direkt damit anfangen. Jetzt....“

Und dann zog er seinen Marti am Handgelenk hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.


	2. Schlafzimmerspiegel

Als sie im Schlafzimmer ankamen, zog Jako ihn in seine Arme. Drückte ihn an sich und küsste ihn erst mal ganz sanft auf die Stirn.

Er genoss die Tatsache, dass Marti so ... unersättlich war. Unersättlich nach ihm.

Er selber war es ja auch, nach Marti.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Martis T-Shirt.

Strich sanft und zärtlich über Martis Seiten. Fühlte seine Haut ... weich und warm ...

„Ich liebe dich, Baby.“

„Ich dich auch, Großer.“

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und während sie sich küssten, flüsterte Jako:

„Du bist so schön ...“

„Blödsinn, ich bin nicht schön.“

Jako fand ihn schön. Wunderschön. Aber Marti stritt das ab.

Marti mochte sich eigentlich, wie er war. Er wusste, dass seine Augen das faszinierendste an ihm waren; er wusste, dass er süße Grübchen hatte, na ja ...

Aber er fand sich nicht schön.

Er fand, er sah insgesamt eher ... ulkig aus.

„Doch, das bist du“, sagte Jako.

„Und du sollst mir nicht immer widersprechen!“

Marti grinste.

“Und warum nicht?“

„Weil ich dir sonst den Hintern versohle, du frecher Bengel!“

„Klingt verlockend...“, flüsterte Marti und es klang, als würde er schnurren.

Jako streifte Martis Shirt ab und warf es achtlos in die Ecke.

Dann ging er in die Knie und streifte Martis Boxershorts nach unten.

Klopfte leicht gegen Martis Fuß, damit er ihn kurz anhob; streifte dann die Shorts erst von einem, dann vom anderen Fuß.

„Du bist schön. Glaub mir einfach.“

Er stand wieder auf.

„Komm, ich zeig es dir.“

Er drehte Marti um, legte seine Arme um ihn.

Schob ihn zum mannshohen Spiegel am Schlafzimmerschrank.

„Da schau.“

Er stand nun also hinter Marti, ganz eng an ihn geschmiegt.

Er nahm Martis Hände und führte sie nach oben über den Kopf. Dann strich er mit seinen Händen langsam an Martis Seiten herunter.

„Schau dich an, Baby. So schlank, muskulös. So weiche Haut. So braungebrannt.“

Er legte seine Hände auf Martis Bauch, hielt ihn fest. Martis Hände umgriffen seinen Nacken.

„Sie deine Augen an“, sagte Jako. „So blau, ich möchte darin ertrinken. Dein Lächeln. Warm und süß. Deine Grübchen. Zum Verlieben.“

Jakos Hände wanderten zu Martis Hinterteil.

„Dein Arsch. So fest, knackig und einladend.“

Er konnte nicht umhin, Martis Backen ein bisschen zu kneten.

Bis er wieder in die Knie ging. Und beide Backen küsste.

Seine Hände strichen Martis Beine hinab.

„Deine Beine. Feste Waden, muskulös und wohlgeformt ...“

Er streichelte Martis Füße.

„Und deine Füße. Sind so unglaublich sexy. Du weißt, alles an dir ist sexy. Für mich. Alles.“

Jakos Atem ging schwerer.

Aber Martis auch.

Es war unglaublich, so bewundert zu werden von dem Manne, den man liebte ...

Jakos Hände näherten sich Martis Schritt.

„Und nicht zuletzt dein ... Penis ... schön und ... gut geformt und ... groß, wenn es darauf ankommt.“

Also im Moment schien es darauf anzukommen.

Marti hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Glaubst du mir nun?“, fragte Jako, und seine Stimme klang weich, liebevoll.

Marti nickte. Und brachte ein mehr gekrächztes „Ja“ heraus.

„Dann komm!“

Jako zog ihn zum Bett.

„Marti, du bist so schön für mich. Weil du so unglaublich gut aussiehst. Aber auch, weil du so klug bist, so fröhlich, so gutherzig, so lieb, so verrückt, so zärtlich, so stark, so dickköpfig...“

Er küsste ihn sanft.

„Und ich möchte dir in tausendundeiner Nacht alles schenken. Liebe. Zärtlichkeit. Sex. Küsse. Zärtliche Schläge. Und Bisse. Streicheln. Knutschen. Ficken. Kuscheln. Alles.“

Marti stöhnte. Allein von Streicheln – und Worten.

Es blieb nicht bei Worten in dieser Nacht.

Sie liebten sich.

Heiß, und wild.

Es war wunderschön.


	3. Plüschdinger

Marti und Jako hatten die Kamera aufgebaut und saßen gemeinsam auf dem Sofa ihres Wohnzimmers.

Seit sie ihrer Community mitgeteilt hatten, dass sie geheiratet hatten, wurden sie mit Fanpost geradezu überschüttet.

Ihr Postfach quoll über, und so hatten sie beschlossen, als Dankeschön eine Art Unboxing Video zumachen. Deswegen saßen sie also, umgeben von Briefen und Päckchen, auf ihrem Sofa und Marti begrüßte ihre Fans.

Der erste Umschlag beinhaltete ein richtig tolles Bild. Ein Zeichnung, um genau zu sein. Ihre beiden Gesichter, richtig gut gezeichnet, und außerdem ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände, mit den Ringen. Sie hatten sie in dem Bekanntmachungsvideo deutlich gezeigt, und auf der Zeichnung waren sie sehr gut getroffen.

Der nächste enthielt einen Brief, ellenlang, mit ganz viel Herzchen. Den wollten sie später in Ruhe lesen, nicht vor der Kamera.

Dann öffneten Sie ein Päckchen. Das war mit der Aufschrift „Care-Paket“ versehen und enthielt ganz viele Knaggi Mix Tüten. Für schnelle Gerichte. Da sie in einem „Frag Jarti" - Video zugegeben hatten, beide nicht kochen zu können.

Sie lachten und beschlossen, mal etwas davon in einem „Wie geht eigentlich Küchenchaos?“ Video zu verwenden.

Noch ein Umschlag ... eine Zeichnung ... Ach du jeh. Jako, dessen Hände sich ins Laken krallten, die Augen geschlossen, die Haare offen ... Marti, rittlings auf ihm, die Hände auf seine Brust gestützt, der Gesichtsausdruck Ekstase pur ...

Marti wurde rot.

„Das schneiden wir raus, oder?“

„Besser ist das“, sagte Jako. „Aber...ich könnte mir das gut an unserer Schlafzimmerwand vorstellen.“

Marti grinste, wurde rot und griff nach dem nächsten Päckchen.

Er öffnete es.

„So liebe Zuschauer, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was ... Oh.“

Es purzelten ... zwei Paar rosa Plüschhandschellen raus.

Marti fing an zu lachen..

„Du meine Güte, was unsere Abonnenten von uns halten ... “

Jako lachte auch.

„Wahrscheinlich genau das richtige.“

Sie lachten eine ganze Weile, und als sie sich wieder eingekriegt hatten, machten sie weiter. Es waren noch eine Menge schöne Dinge dabei, auch etliche ... nun ... eher nicht so öffentlichkeitstaugliche. Am Ende kam aber genug Material zusammen, um daraus ein schönes Video zu schneiden.

Als sie fertig waren, die Kamera abgebaut, die ganzen Sachen weggeräumt, stand Jako da, mitten im Wohnzimmer, und war tief in Gedanken.

„Na, so verträumt?“, sagte Marti.

Jako drehte sich um, und Marti sah, dass er diese pinken Plüschdinger in Händen hielt.

„Na ja“, sagte er, „ein bisschen träumen wird man wohl noch dürfen ...“

Er wurde nun auch knallrot.

„Ich hätte Lust, ein bisschen damit zu spielen ...“

Er lächelte Marti dreckig an.

Marti leckte sich die Lippen.

Warum eigentlich nicht?

„Na dann komm“, sagte er, nahm Jakos Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie beide auf dem Bett, nackt, und Marti hatte Jakos Hände mit einem dieser Teile gefesselt.

„Guck mal“, sagte Jako, „man kann die selber öffnen.“

Er drückte einen kleinen Pin in der Mitte der Handschellen, und das Ding sprang auf.

Marti probierte es ebenfalls.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

Er ließ sich von Jako die Handfesseln hinter dem Rücken anlegen. Der Pin war auch so zu erreichen, ein kleiner Druck, und die Verriegelung löste sich.

Er küsste Jako.

„Ich möchte gerne“, flüsterte er verlegen, „dass wir uns gegenseitig glücklich machen ... ohne unsere Hände. Nur mit Lippen und Berührungen unserer Körper...“

Jako nickte, und er spürte, wie das Verlangen wuchs. Und nicht nur das Verlangen, und nicht nur bei ihm.

Jako legte ihm wieder die Plüschfesseln an. Jakos Hände ebenfalls gefesselt zu bekommen, war gar nicht so einfach, das Öffnen ging wesentlich leichte. Aber schließlich war das geschafft.

Nun knieten sie voreinander, und … tja, was nun ...

Marti beugte sich vor, und begann, Jakos Hals zu küssen. Sanft, mit weichen Lippen und zärtlich liebkosender Zunge. Jako keuchte. Das fühlte sich schön an, und es war ein irres Gefühl, die Hände hinter dem Rücken halten zu müssen und nicht einsetzen zu können ... man konzentrierte sich dabei viel mehr auf die übrigen Berührungen ...

Marti küsste seine Schulter, seine Brust ...

Letzteres erwies sich als gar nicht so einfach, denn es war nicht leicht, das Gleichgewicht zu halten mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen.

Jako hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, sein Haar floss ihm wie ein Wasserfall über die Schultern.

Marti hatte nun von Jako abgelassen, statt dessen hatte er sich rittlings auf sein Schoss gesetzt. Er presste seinen Körper gegen den seines Mannes. Rieb sich sacht an ihm. Ihre Erektionen berührten sich. Eine Flutwelle an Gefühlen rollte aufs sie zu.

Marti stöhnte.

„Jako ... mein Jako ... ich liebe Dich ... du bist so verdammt heiß ...“

Jako konnte nur hilflos keuchen, die unglaubliche Nähe zu Marti genießen und spüren, wie auch auf ihn die Welle zu kam.

Der Orgasmus überrollte sie beide gleichzeitig, und sie ergossen sich in den Schoss des anderen ...

Es war unglaublich schön, unglaublich wild, unglaublich erotisch.

Langsam versuchten sie, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Jako ließ die Handschellen aufschnappen.

„Ich möchte dich halten, mein Schatz.“

Er drückte Marti fest an sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Auch Marti befreite seine Hände.

Streichelte den Rücken seines Mannes.

„Oh Mann, Jako, das war einfach nur schön ...“, hauchte er.

Jako nickte.

„Ja, das war es.“

Marti konnte nicht anders, als schmunzeln.

„Weißt du was? Ich finde, wir sollten die rosa Puschelhandschellen doch mit in das Video nehmen. Mit ein paar zweideutigen Hinweisen.“

Jako kicherte.

„Machen wir.“

Und so kam es , dass die Einsenderin in dem Video mit der Nennung ihres Nicknames und ein paar anzüglichen Bemerkungen bedacht wurde.

DieLadi quietschte vor Schreck und Freude und hätte beinahe ihr Laptop vom Schreibtisch gerissen.


	4. Küchenchaos Teil 1 - Vorbereitungen

"Hallo, Leute", sagte Marti in die Kamera.

"Ich grüße euch, und ich begrüße euch zur ersten und voraussichtlich einzigen Folge von 'Wie geht eigentlich Küchenchaos?' Unterstützt werde ich dabei von diesem Typen hier ..." 

Er zog Jako ins Bild.

" ... der dem ein oder anderen von euch bekannt sein dürfte. Es handelt sich um das Jar vom Few, auch bekannt als Jakob Fischer, mein gesetzlich angetrauter Ehegatte." 

"Ja", sagte Jako.

"Wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert, war in unserem letzten Video, in dem wir Fanpost ausgepackt haben, ein ganzer Karton mit Knacki Mix Tüten dabei. Aus Mitleid, weil wir beide nicht kochen können. Und nun hat mein Mann sich ernsthaft vorgenommen, für euch zu kochen. Um herauszufinden, ob er es wenigstens mit Hilfe dieser Tütchen hin bekommt."

Marti hatte inzwischen den Karton auf den Tisch gestellt.

Jako fuhr fort:

"Na ja, und da ich ja nicht mit ansehen kann, wie er hier mit fliegenden Fahnen untergeht, habe ich mich entschlossen, ihm hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen."

"Uuii toll", sagte Marti, "du verzeihst, wenn ich vor Freude nicht in die Luft springe? Ich habs im Rücken..."

Jako lachte.

"Ohne mich kommst du doch niemals klar, du Löwenkönig!"

"Na ja", kicherte Marti", das Problem ist eher, dass Jako genau so wenig kochen kann, wie ich ... Aber egal. Was tut man nicht alles für euch, liebe Community."

"Ja genau", sagte Jako.

Er entnahm dem Karton drei Stapel.

"Also, wir haben die Tüten in drei Haufen sortiert: Suppen, Hauptgerichte und Desserts. Wir werden jetzt aus jedem Stapel eine Tüte ziehen und dann ein Drei Gänge Menü zubereiten. Oder es jedenfalls versuchen."

Er zog aus seiner Hosentasche einen Seidenschal.

"Kommen Sie, Herr Fischer, ich verbinde Ihnen jetzt die Augen und dann dürfen Sie ihres Amtes walten."

Er ließ das schwarze, glänzende Tuch durch seine Finger gleiten.

"Und für alle, die sich jetzt frage, warum wir so etwas besitzen ... " 

Er legte Marti das Tuch um und verknotete es, dann sandte er einen tiefen Blick in Richtung Kamera.

" ... das geht euch nichts an!" 

Jako nahm Martis Hände und führte sie zum ersten Stapel.

Marti griff eine Tüte heraus.

Jako legte sie zur Seite.

Dann der nächste Stapel, bis Marti drei Stück gezogen hatte.

Dann wurde er von seiner Augenbinde befreit.

"Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was ich da so rausgefischt habe."

Marti hielt die erste Tüte in die Kamera.

"Als Vorspeise gibt es - Tadaa - Ochsenschwanzsuppe."

Er sah mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen zwischen der Kamera und Jako hin und her.

"Da könnte man jetzt einen mega versauten Witz reißen, aber wir wollen die Community ja nicht gleich ganz verschrecken, oder?"

Jako verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.

"Reiß dich zusammen, du, sonst müssen wir beide uns nachher mal ganz eindringlich unterhalten!"

Sie sahen sich an und brachen in fröhliches Gelächter aus.

Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, meinte Marti:

"Na ja, wir können ja raus schneiden, was zu heftig ist ..."

"Ach scheiß doch drauf", sagte Jako.

"Das wir verheiratet sind, weiß die Community. Und das wir nicht immer nur Händchen halten, dürfte klar sein. Und diese Andeutungen, dass es bei uns nicht immer nur zugeht, wie bei den Missionaren Sonntags abends nach dem Nachtgebet ... das erwartet man doch regelrecht von uns. Lies dir nur mal ein paar von diesen Fanfictions durch. Was uns da alles angedichtet wird ... so weit reicht nicht mal meine Fantasie, und die ist schon dreckig."

Er grinste.

"Letzteres kann ich nur bestätigen", sagte Marti und erntete dafür einen Klaps aufs Hinterteil.

"Komm, Marti, lass uns erstmal hier weitermachen."

Marti nickte und hielt die zweite Tüte hoch.

"Geschnetzeltes mit Champignons. Klingt lecker. Schau mal, hier steht: dazu würde Kartoffelpüree passen. Wart mal, da haben wir doch auch noch was für da."

Er ging zum Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn und entnahm eine Packung Milch.

Er überklebte das Wort Milch und schrieb dann darauf: Knacki Mix für Kartoffelpüree.

"Was soll das denn?",fragte Jako etwas verstört.

Marti grinste.

"Also in diesen Tüten ist ja nur son bisschen Pulver drin, und dann steht da drauf: Sie fügen lediglich hinzu: Fleisch, Gemüse und quasi alles, was sowieso in das Gericht gehört. Mit der Milch machen wir das genauso. Sie fügen lediglich hinzu: Kartoffeln, Butter, Salz, Muskat... also alles, was eh in ein Kartoffelpüree gehört."

Jako lachte aus vollem Halse. 

"Meine Güte, Fischer, du bist echt bescheuert!"

"Na hab ich nicht recht?"

"Ja doch, mein Süßer." 

Und er küsste Marti sanft in den Nacken.

Marti nahm die dritte Tüte und las: "Panna cotta. Super, das mag ich."

"Gut", sagte Jako in die Kamera.

"Wir beide, wir werden jetzt erst einmal einkaufen gehen, was wir so alles brauchen. Und wenn wir den ganzen Krempel haben, dann geht es los mit der Kocherei. Also bis gleich dann!"

Sie winkten beide in die Kamera.

Dann stellten sie das Gerät aus.

"Gut", sagte Marti, "dann lass uns mal nen Einkaufszettel schreiben."

Jako jedoch nahm ihm den Stift, den er gegriffen hatte, wieder aus der Hand.

"Halt", sagte er, "zuerst möchte ich dir mal zeigen, WIE dreckig meine Fantasie ist. Ich will dich jetzt und hier in der Küche vernaschen..."

Er packte Marti, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn, wild und leidenschaftlich.

Marti wurde heiß, und seine Jeans wurde ihm eng ...

"Jako ... oh Gott ... was tust du ..."

"Klappe halten und einfach tun, was ich dir sage!"

Marti keuchte. Er mochte es ... ja, manchmal mochte er es, wenn Jako so dominant war ... und gerade war manchmal. 

"Klappe halten. Und dann Hosen runter, und beug dich über den Küchentisch ..."

Marti zögerte einen kleinen Augenblick. Er wollte Jako ein kleines bisschen provozieren.

"Sofort!" knurrte Jako mit tiefer, rauer Stimme.

Marti tat nun wie befohlen, und nur Augenblicke später spürte er, wie Jako seinen Penis an seine Hinterbacken drückte.

Dann trat Jako zurück und versetzte ihm drei Schläge aufs Hinterteil.

"Ungezogener Bengel ..."

Marti keucht erneut, und Jako schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.

Und dann...

Ja, dann ziehen wir uns mal diskret zurück, und lassen die beiden Spaß haben.

Und amüsieren uns ob der Tatsache, dass Marti die Kamera nicht richtig ausgestellt hatte. Diese also einfach weiter aufzeichnete.

Das jedoch bemerkten beide erst wesentlich später. 

Das Schneiden des Videos sollte sich dadurch um mehrere Stunden verzögern ... Das Filmchen wurde nicht gelöscht. Sondern am geheimen Ort unter einigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen abgespeichert.

Und es sorgte im laufe vieler Ehejahre immer wieder für ... nun ... angeregte Stunden. Und es blieb nicht allein, es bekam noch ein paar Geschwister...

Aber wir wollen uns jetzt mal ganz züchtig und anständig dem Kochen zuwenden.


	5. Küchenchaos Teil 2 - Kochnoob und Kopfnuss

Ca. zwei Stunden später schafften sie es, zum Einkauf aufzubrechen. Mit noch etwas wackligen Knien und hochroten Köpfen.

Sie besorgten, was eben zu besorgen war. Zurück in der Wohnung verstauten sie die Zutaten im Kühlschrank und auf der Arbeitsplatte. Sie räumten ein bisschen auf, legten ein paar Küchenutensilien zurecht und zogen sich zwei Küchenschürzen an, die Marti extra zu diesem Anlass hatte bedrucken lassen.

Martis Schürze trug die Aufschrift: "Wie geht eigentlich Küchenchaos?"

Und auf Jakos prangte: "TheClavinover feat. Jako Jokomo".

Marti wollte die Kamera starten.

Erschrocken schaute er zu Jako.

"Ach du Scheiße. Ich habe die Kamera nicht richtig ausgemacht."

Jako schaute sich die Sache an. Er drückte auf den Play-Knopf und spulte zurück.

Er grinste.

Martis Kopf wurde knallrot.

"Haben wir das tatsächlich komplett aufgezeichnet."

Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

Schließlich hatten sie alles hergerichtet und starteten die Kamera erneut.

"So, liebe Leute, da sind wir wieder. Wir haben alles, jedenfalls hoffen wir das. Und nun werden wir mal loslegen. "

Er wandte sich an Jako.

"Schwester Jako - Tupfer, Zange, Pinzette ..."

"Ich glaube, Herr Professor Fischer, wie sollten besser einfach mit einem Topf anfangen."

Jako hielt die entsprechende Tüte in der Hand.

"Also. Ein Liter Wasser. Kaltes Wasser. Da muss das Suppenpulver rein."

Marti suchte ein Litermaß, ließ Wasser hinein laufen und füllte es in den Topf.

"Jako, muss das jetzt erst kochen oder...?"

"Ne, hier steht: ins kalte Wasser, dann erst auf kochen."

Marti riß die Tüte auf und schüttete den Inhalt mit einem Schwung ins Wasser. Es bildete einen merkwürdigen Klumpen.

"Ähm ... du solltest das verquirlen..."

Marti sah etwas ratlos drein, dann schnappte er sich einen Schneebesen und versuchte es damit.

Es gelang ganz gut.

"So", sagte er, "dann wollen wir das ganze mal heiß machen."

Jako grinste.

"Gute Idee ...ne besser doch nicht. Lass mal die Herdflamme aus. Wir sollten erst den Nachtisch machen. Der muss ne Weile kühlen." 

Marti verdrehte die Augen. "Mann, erst heiß machen, dann kühlen, da wird mir ja heiß und kalt."

"Das, mein lieber Herr Fischer, war beinahe ein Frodon't!"

"Sozusagen ein Martino!"

Jako lachte und gab ihm eine liebevolle Kopfnuss.

Also machten sie sich daran, das Pulver aus der Desserttüte in einer Schüssel in Sahne einzurühren und stellten es kalt.

"Und was jetzt?" 

"Hauptgericht", sagte Jako und las die Anleitung auf der Packung.

Er nahm zwei Schneidebretter und Messer aus dem Schrank und wies an:

"Du Zwiebeln, ich Knoblauch."

"Da seht ihrs mal, liebe Community, wir sind noch gar nicht lange verheiratet, und schon bringt mein Mann mich zum Heulen."

"Hey", knurrte Jako, "pass bloß auf, dass ich dir nicht den Hintern versohle, dann hast du Grund zum Heulen!"

Marti lachte.

"Du? Mit deinen Samtpfötchen ... das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!"

"Na warte!", knurrte Jako.

Er stieß das Messer kraftvoll in sein Brettchen, so dass es zitternd stecken blieb, und startete einen Sprint in Richtung Marti.

Der versuchte zu entkommen, aber er war chancenlos.

Jako packte ihn und begann, ihn auszukitzeln. Marti versuchte, sich zu wehren, aber Jako war stärker und schließlich liefen Marti tatsächlich die Tränen. Lachtränen.

Er jappste und schnappte nach Luft.

"Jako ... Bitte ... Ich kann nicht mehr ... "

"Dann sag - Jakob Fischer ist der größte und ich erkenne seine Überlegenheit neidlos an!"

"Ich denke ja gar nicht dran .... aaahhh!"

Jako kitzelte weiter. Schließlich konnte Marti nicht mehr.

"O... okay, ich erkenne deine Überlegenheit an!"

"Na gut, das will mal gelten lassen."

Jako ließ Marti los.

Er war gnädig und nahm sich die Zwiebel und den Knoblauch vor, während Marti sich schon mal an die Champignons machte. 

"Ich werde mich schon noch rächen", sagte Marti grinsend. 

"Irgendwas fällt mir da schon ein."

"Paß lieber auf, dass du dich nicht schneidest."

"Au ... Scheiße ... zu spät", fluchte Marti und nahm seinen Zeigefinger in den Mund, um das Blut zu stoppen.

"Mann, Gatte, steh hier nicht so rum, hol mir lieber ein Pflaster."

Jako konnte sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten. Dennoch sorgte er dafür, Martis Finger zu verbinden. Pflaster reichte nicht, so tief war der Schnitt.

"Schatz, du mußt echt besser aufpassen", sagte Jako nun ehrlich besorgt. "Immerhin brauchst du deine hübschen Fingerchen noch."

Er sah in Richtung Kamera. 

"Nicht, was ihr schon wieder denkt. Na ja das auch. Aber vor allem zum Musik machen."

Am Ende lief es darauf hinaus, dass Marti gemütlich und breit grinsend auf einem Küchenstuhl saß und Jako die Arbeit machte.

War vielleicht auch besser so.

Sie waren beide Kochnoobs. Aber Marti war eindeutig der größere. In dem Punkt erkannte Jako seine "Überlegenheit" an. 

Jako versuchte sein bestes, während Marti nicht mit dämlichen Kommentaren sparte.

Es gab viel zu Lachen und zu blödeln und sie hatten beide viel Spaß.

Irgendwann bat Jako Marti, den Tisch zu decken.

"Ich glaube, wir können dann gleich essen", sagte er mit der Nase über dem Suppentopf, während in der Pfanne das Geschnetzelte köchelte.

Plötzlich schlug er sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

"Marti, wir haben die Kartoffeln vergessen..."

Stimmt. Da hatten sie beide nicht dran gedacht.

"Egal", sagte Marti, "gibt's eben Weißbrot dazu."

"Werte Community, wir werden jetzt verkosten, was mein Gatte hier fabriziert hat. Sollten wir uns gleich mit grünen Gesichtern am Boden krümmen, bitten wir euch als verantwortungsbewusste Zuschauer, die Rettung anzurufen."

Für diesen Spruch erntete er lachend die nächste Kopfnuss.

Aber im nächsten Moment hatte Jako ihn geschnappt, umgedreht und in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt. 

"Ich wollte dich einfach noch mal küssen, bevor ich sterbe."


	6. Küchenchaos Teil 3 - Dessert

Sie hatten die Suppe und das Hauptgericht verspeist. Es war ganz gut gewesen.

Sonst bestand ihre Ernährung aus Felix' guter Küche und bestellter Pizza.

Dagegen schmeckte das hier ... na ja, eher künstlich ... aber für Leute wie sie, die so gar nicht kochen konnten, war das ganze doch keine schlechte Alternative.

Marti holte die Schüssel mit dem Nachtisch aus dem Kühlschrank.

"Ach herrjeh, Jako, schau mal. Das ist ja ganz flüssig geworden. Ich glaube, da haben wir irgendwas falsch gemacht."

Jako schaute sich die Bescherung an.

"Tja, mit dem Nachtisch wird es wohl nichts, liebe Festgemeinde", sagte er in die Kamera.

"Nun", wandte er sich dann an Marti, "zumindest nichts mit der Panna Cotta. Wir werden uns wohl was anderes einfallen lassen. Aber das ... geht euch nichts mehr an. Und deswegen möchten wir uns noch bei der lieben Einsenderin bedanken ... Moment, ich sehe mal auf dem Karton nach, sie hat nämlich ihren Internet-Nickname drauf geschrieben ... da steht es: Knallkeks. Danke, Knallkeks. Und nun machen wir an der Stelle die Kamera aus und wünschen euch viel Spaß bei was auch immer ihr heute noch so treiben werdet!"

Und sie winkten beide fröhlich in die Kamera.

"So", sagte Marti, nachdem sie die Küche halbwegs aufgeräumt hatten, "nun bin ich doch mal gespannt, was du vorhin gemeint hast. Wegen dem Dessert. Du hast ja ganz schön anzüglich in die Kamera gegrinst."

Genau das tat Jako auch jetzt. Anzüglich grinsen.

"Geh schon mal vor ins Schlafzimmer. Ich komme gleich nach."

Marti zuckte mit den Schultern, tat aber, was Jako von ihm wollte. Ein bisschen Vorfreude kribbelte in seinem Bauch, denn auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was genau sein Mann vorhatte, es würde mit Sicherheit nicht langweilig werden.

Kurz darauf kam Jako und hielt etwas hinter dem Rücken versteckt. Er bugsierte es so zu seinem Nachtschränkchen, dass Marti nicht erkennen konnte, um was es sich handelte, und ließ es in der Schublade verschwinden.

Er ließ den Blick kritisch über Marti schweifen.

"Mein Schatz, ich finde ja, du hast eindeutig zu viel an ..."

Und er kniete sich vor Marti auf den Boden und begann, ihm die Hose zu öffnen und das Shirt über den Kopf zu streifen... er nahm sich richtig Zeit, um Marti ganz genussvoll zu entkleiden. Als er damit fertig war, konnte der schon nicht mehr umhin, zu stöhnen unter Jakos Berührungen.

Nun machte Jako mit seiner Bekleidung weiter, bis sie schließlich beide splitternackt aneinander gekuschelt aufgemacht Bett lagen und sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

Jako griff hinter sich und hielt das schwarze Seidentuch in der Hand. Er lächelte Marti liebevoll an, bevor er ihm die Augen verband. Dann setzte er ihm zarte Küsse auf Brust und Bauch.

"Panna Cotta ist ja ziemlich lecker, aber sie schmeckt noch besser mit Himbeersoße. Du bist auch lecker, aber Himbeersoße könnte nicht schaden."

Marti hörte, wie die kleine Schublade aufgezogen wurde, wie ein Flaschendeckel aufploppte, und dann spürte er, wie eine kühle, klebrige Flüssigkeit auf ihn tropfte.

"Ich werde jetzt dich zum Nachtisch vernaschen, und zwar mit Soße."

Jakos Worte riefen in Marti wohlige Schauer hervor.

"Hallt dich bitte am Bett fest und genieße einfach nur. Und schön die Hände dort lassen, sonst muss ich dich anbinden!"

"Nicht, dass das jetzt wirklich schlimm wäre ... ", flüsterte Marti.

"Klappe..", knurrte Jako.

Er drückte Martis Beine etwas auseinander und kniete sich dazwischen.

Dann begann er, die fruchtige Süßigkeit von Martis Körper zu schlecken. Langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter befreite er die warme, weiche Haut seines Liebsten von klebrigen Zeug. Nur um eine neue Portion tröpfchenweise auf ihm zu verteilen. Und wieder genüsslich zu schlecken.

Es schmeckte köstlich und fühlte sich wunderbar an. Und die Tatsache, dass Marti hörbar schwer atmete und sich unter ihm wand, zeigte ihm , dass auch der von der Situation nicht kalt gelassen wurde.

"Was bist du doch für ein delikates Häppchen", sagte Jako.

"Und das beste ist, dass ich dich mit niemandem teilen werde. Ich werde dich mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen, und niemand bekommt auch nur ein Krümelchen ab!" 

"Von dir lasse ich mich gerne verschlingen, du böser Wolf", stöhnte Marti.

"Mmmhhh....", machte Jako und begann, an Martis Brustwarzen zu knabbern. 

Sie schmiegten sich aneinander, rieben sich aneinander, klebten regelrecht aneinander. Jako nahm mit dem Zeigefinger etwas Soße aus der Flasche, leckte sie ab, ohne sie runter zu schlucken. Dann küsste er Marti auf den Mund, und strich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, um einen Zungenkuss zu bekommen.

Marti ging darauf ein, und er fand es herrlich, dass sein Schatz so nach Himbeeren schmeckte.

Die Nähe, die Wärme ihrer Haut, die Süße.

Das alles sorgte dafür, dass sie beide immer mehr in die Welt der Lust abdrifteten.

Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie beide mit tiefem Stöhnen kamen, fast gleichzeitig ergossen sie sich in den Schoß des anderen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten und ihr Atem nicht mehr so stoßweise kam.

Martis "Hausfrauenblick" glitt skeptisch über das Laken.

"Das muss uns erst mal einer nachmachen", sagte er.

"Diese Sauerei aus Sperma und Himbeersoße."

Jako verschluckte sich fast vor Lachen.

"Mein lieber Gatte, manchmal bist du echt ein Vollidiot."

"Wieso? Immerhin bin ich derjenige, der sich hier um die Wäsche kümmert!", sagte Marti. "Ist auch besser so, nachdem du meine kompletten weißen Hemden rosa gefärbt hast", fügte er grummelnd hinzu.

"Na und? Dafür kriegst du nicht mal ne Fertigpizza hin. Letztens hast du dabei fast die Küche abgefackelt!"

"Ach ja? Und wer war es, der Vollwaschmittel in die Spülmaschine gekippt hat? Die halbe Küche war voll Schaum!" 

"Ich dachte halt, man kann das dafür nehmen, und das Spülemaschinenzeugs war eben alle! Dafür hast du versucht, Frühstückseier in der Mikrowelle ... wir mussten tagelang schrubben!"

Plötzlich sagte Jako: "Sag mal, wieso streiten wir uns eigentlich?!" 

Marti grinste.

"Ganz sicher wegen dem Versöhnungssex. Das war nämlich eben so schön, dass ich voll Bock habe auf ne zweite Runde..."

Jetzt mußte auch Jako grinsen.

"Ich liebe dich einfach, du Vollpfosten."

"Ich dich auch, du Spacko."

"Na dann, auf zu Runde zwei", sagte Jako.

"Aber ... von Himbeersoße habe ich genug. Bleib einfach liegen, ich geh den Sahnesiffon holen!"

Ja, dachte Marti. Das ist ein verdammt gute Idee. Mein Sahneschnittchen.

Und er grinste voller Appetit und Vorfreude.


	7. Die Musik der Dogon ...

Ein nasskalter Tag im November.

Sie lagen auf dem Sofa und kuschelten zärtlich miteinander, aber die steigende Intensität des ganzen machte ihnen beiden klar, worauf das hinaus lief. Es würde beim Kuscheln nicht bleiben.

"Marti...?", sagte Jako in einem bittenden Tonfall.

"Ja?"

"Du..? Ich möchte gerne ein bisschen mit dir spielen..."

Marti schmunzelte. Spielen konnte so vieles bedeuten ... Jako hatte da echt eine ausufernde Fantasie.

"Kommt drauf an", sagte Marti.

"Was hast du denn so im Sinn?"

"Na ja ... " Jako wurde rot.

"Ich möchte für dich tanzen. Aber nicht einfach so, sondern ... na ja."

Marti nahm die weiche Haut an Jakos Kehle zwischen die Finger seiner rechten Hand, drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich und knurrte:

"Mit na ja kann ich aber nun nicht viel anfangen. Also raus mit der Sprache."

Jako stöhnte leicht auf. Marti kannte eben seinen Schatz und wusste, dass der "Spiele" liebte, bei denen es eine Art, nun, Machtgefälle zwischen beiden Partnern gab. Nicht immer, aber so ab und an mal.

"Also was nun?"

"Na tanzen eben", sagte Jako und war immer noch knallrot.

Langsam ging Marti ein Licht auf. 

"Du meinst so in der Art, was man umschreibend als 'exotischen Tanz' bezeichnet?"

Jako nickte.

"Na dann tu dir mal keinen Zwang an. Du weißt doch, dass ich ohnehin deine fließenden, geschmeidigen Bewegungen bewundere."

Marti leckte sich die Lippen. Das konnte interessant werden.

Jakos Augen strahlten begeistert.

Marti kannte seinen Schatz, deswegen fragte er:

"Hintergrundgeschichte?"

Jako nickte.

"Also stell dir vor, du bist ein reicher Schnösel. In einem ...Club. Du weißt schon. Und ich tanze eben. Und du ... wer weiß, vielleicht findest du ja Gefallen an mir?"

Er zwinkerte Marti zu.

"Gut", sagte Marti und schaute an sich runter. T-Shirt, Boxershorts und Sneakersocken 

"So geh ich aber nicht als reicher Schnösel durch. Ich geh mal eben rüber ins Schlafzimmer und mach mich zurecht. Und du ..."

Und er gab Jako einen Klaps auf den knackigen Po.

"... mach mir mal gefälligst was anständiges zu trinken. Die Bedienung in dem Laden hier ist echt lahm.!"

Im Schlafzimmer machte er schön langsam, damit Jako genug Zeit hatte.

Er zog ein weißes Hemd an, seinen Hochzeitsanzug (das war der einzige, den er besaß), sowie eine Fliege. Fuhr sich durchs Haar und legte noch Jakos Lieblingsduft auf.

Dann wartete er.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da klopfte es an der Tür.

"Marti? Lass mich gerade vorgehen und komm dann nach, ja?“

Also ließ er noch drei Minuten verstreichen, und ging Jako hinterher.

Im Wohnzimmer hatte Jako das Licht gedimmt. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Kerze und daneben ein Cocktail. Mit Schirmchen. Marti grinste.

Er machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich und wartete.

Die Tür öffnete sich, die Musik ging an. Es war eine seltsam urtümliche Musik. Trommelrhythmen und vielstimmiger, kehliger Gesang, immer wieder die selbe, ursprüngliche Melodiefolge.

Es klang wild und doch gezähmt gleichzeitig ...

Jako betrat den Raum.

Holla.

Sah der heiß aus. 

Er war nackt.

Bis auf eine Art Kette, die er sich locker um die Hüften geschlungen hatte und deren eines Ende fast bodenlang an seiner rechten Hüfte herunterbaumelte. 

Außerdem trug er um den Hals ein Lederband, an dem ein in irgendwie afrikanischem Stil aus Holz geschnitzter Anhänger befestigt war.

Wild und gezähmt gleichzeitig ... irgendwie traf das auch auf Jakos Aussehen zu.

Es gefiel Marti ausgesprochen gut, was er da zu sehen bekam. Sein Schatz hatte aber auch immer verrückte Einfälle.

Jedenfalls begann Jako nun zu tanzen, und Marti brauchte ganz dringend erst mal einen Schluck von dem Gott sei dank schön eisgekühlten Cocktail.

Zu Beginn überwogen die Stimmen. Jako bewegte sich dazu grazil und weich. Drehte sich und ließ die Hüften kreisen, die Arme in fließenden Wellenbewegungen dazu tanzen.

Als dann die Trommeln zu dominieren begannen, wurden seine Bewegungen abgehackter, zuckender.

Er war ein so gekonnter Übergang, dass man den Unterschied erst bemerkte, nachdem er schon geschehen war. Es passte, als wäre die Musik für seinen Tanz, nein, für seinen Körper geschaffen worden. Die Vorherrschaft der Stimmen und der Trommeln wechselte noch ein paar mal, und somit auch Jakos Arten der Bewegung; Marti konnte nicht bestreiten, dass das ganze schon vom rein ästhetischen Standpunkt her eine Augenweide war.

Aber selbstverständlich machte es ihn an, seinen Schatz so zu sehen, und noch dazu zu wissen, dass er das ganz allein für ihn tat, dass er der einzige Mensch auf der Welt war, der ihn je so zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Himmel, war das schön.

Mit dem letzten Klang der Musik hatte Jako sich auf die Knie niedergelassen, den Oberkörper nach hinten gelehnt und auf die Arme gestützt, sein Haar über seine Schultern fließen lassen und die Augen geschlossen. Marti war echt angespannt in diesem Augenblick. Sein Atem ging schwer. 

Meine Güte, sein Schatz verstand es aber auch, die Lust in ihm zu wecken...

Marti beugte sich nach vorne, und packte das lose Ende der Kette. Er zog daran. Zog den Tänzer zu sich.

"Sag mal, süßer, wie heiß du? Und hast du heute Abend noch was vor?"

Jako grinste.

"Ich heiße Jako und hätte Zeit..."

Marti zog ihn so nah an sich heran, bis ihre Lippen sich berührten.

Es wurde ein heißer, drängender Kuss.

"Dann lass uns mal ins Separee gehen."

Und er zog Jako an der Kette hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen, hauchte sein wilder Tänzer ihm ins Ohr: "Ich will dich auszuziehen... Bitte."

Marti hatte nicht viel dagegen einzuwenden und ließ es geschehen, er genoss es sehr, da Jako nicht mit "versehentlichen" Berührungen sparte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich in ein wildes, leidenschaftliches Liebespiel verloren...

Als sie schließlich erschöpft und glücklich Arm in Arm auf dem Bett lagen, fragte Marti:

"Ich würde ja schon gerne wissen, wie du auf so was kommst..."

"Keine Ahnung, ich bin halt so."

Ja, dachte Marti, Jako war halt so.

Und das war verdammt gut.


	8. ... und ihre erstaunlichen Kenntnisse über den Begleitstern des Sirius

Hin und wieder stach Marti der Hafer.

So jedenfalls nannte es Jako.

Er fing dann an, Jako zu necken, zu ärgern, mit lauter kleinen Frechheiten zu bedenken. Das war nichts schlimmes, nichts böses. Mehr so kleine Neckereien, die Jako aber inzwischen kannte und die ihm sagten, was sein Mann brauchte.

Marti hatte das Bedürfnis, den Po versohlt zu bekommen.

Warum er dieses Bedürfnis hatte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Genauso wenig, wie Jako begründen konnte, warum es ihm Spaß machte, Marti diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Aber das spielte auch keine Rolle. Wichtig war nur, dass sie beide es liebten.

An diesem Samstag war es wieder soweit. Seit dem erwachen war Marti auf diese niedliche Weise frech gewesen. Und eben bei Einkaufen hatte Jako ihn bei Handgelenk geschnappt und ihm ins Ohr geflüstert:

„Es reicht jetzt, Baby. Wenn wir zu Hause sind, mach dich auf was gefasst.“

Marti hatte gegrinst und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben.

Zurück zu Hause hatte Jako seinen Mann ins Schlafzimmer geschickt.

„Zieh dich schon mal aus, süßer. Ich komme gleich.“

Während Marti also dort auf ihn wartete, packte er erst einmal in Ruhe die Einkäufe aus und räumte alles weg. Er liebte es, Marti zappeln zu lassen, der würde jetzt auf dem Bett sitzen, und mit diesem Ziehen im Bauch und laut klopfendem Herzen darauf warten, dass Jako endlich kam.

Jako kannte das, denn es gab durchaus auch die Momente, in denen er es war, der über Martis Schoss landete. Das kam wesentlich seltener vor, aber auch diese Momente liebten sie beide.

Es dauerte eine Viertelstunde, bis er mit allem fertig war und zu Marti ins Schlafzimmer ging.

Marti saß auf dem Bett und sah ihn mit seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen an mit dieser Mischung aus Angst und Verlangen im Blick ...

Ja, ein kleines bisschen ängstliches Kribbeln gehörte dazu, denn so lustvoll dieses versohlt werden war, so war es auch schmerzhaft, oder anders ausgedrückt: es konnte nur lustvoll sein, wenn es auch schmerzhaft war.

Also gut.

Jako setzte sich neben Marti auf die Bettkante, zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich.

Er strich ihm sanft über das Haar und sagte:

„Du warst frech zu mir, und ich werde dich jetzt übers Knie legen, damit du ein bisschen Respekt lernst, okay?“

Marti grinste.

„Meinst du nicht, dass da bei mir Hopfen und Malz verloren sind?"

Jako grinste zurück.

„Das werden wir schon sehen, Freundchen.“

Diese liebevoll ausgesprochene Drohung sorgte erneut für ein aufregendes Kribbeln bei Marti.

Jako ließ ihn los und sagte:

„Komm, leg dich über meinen Schoß.“

Marti gehorchte.

Jakos Hände begannen, Martis Hinterteil zu streicheln.

Sanft und zärtlich.

Er liebte diese runden, festen Backen.

Schließlich versetzte er seinem Liebsten den ersten Hieb.

Es war ein eher zärtlicher Klaps, dem noch ein paar weitere folgten.

Aber nur die ersten paar waren so sanft.

Als Martis Po sich sanft zu röten begann, kam der erste richtige Hieb.

Marti zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Au!“

Jako grinste.

Der nächste Schlag.

Und der nächste.

Marti keuchte bei jedem Hieb.

Es folgten einige Schläge, fest und schnell hintereinander, bis Martis Po knallrot aussah.

Das sah so unglaublich sexy aus, dass Jako heiß wurde. Er liebte diesen Anblick. Er streichelte und knetete ihn ein wenig.

Marti atmete schwer, und Jako spürte, dass sein Schatz auf dem besten Wege war ... nun ...

„Kleiner frecher Bengel“, sagte er.

Zwei weitere Schläge.

„Du wirst jetzt brav sein“,

noch zwei...

„und respektvoll mit deinem Gatten reden“,

wieder zwei...

„Haben wir uns verstanden?“

weitere zwei.

Marti keuchte, antwortete aber nicht.

Drei weitere, sehr feste Schläge brachten ihn dazu.

„Ja“, keuchte er, „ich werde es versuchen!“

„Nicht versuchen – machen!“

Noch ein Klaps.

Autsch!

Marti befand sich in einer eigenartigen Situation.

Einerseits spürte er, dass er kurz davor war, dass die Welle der Lust ihn überrollte ... es würde nicht mehr lange dauern ...

andererseits schmerzte sein Hinterteil jetzt schon ordentlich ...

Er wusste, dass er durch sein Verhalten Jako dazu bringen konnte, aufzuhören oder weiterzumachen.

Was also tun?

Er war kurz davor, so kurz davor ...

Er beschloss, dass er noch ein klein wenig mehr ertragen konnte.

Eine letzte kleine Provokation.

„Ja, ja ...“ sagte er, so genervt klingend, wie es ihm gerade möglich war.

„Na warte ...“, knurrte Jako und versetzte ihm noch ein paar Hiebe, laut klatschend und nicht von schlechten Eltern.

Der letzte brachte Marti über den Punkt...

Er stöhnte laut auf, krallte sich am Bettlaken fest; und während er kam, und sich auf Jakos Schoss ergoss, war es auch um den geschehen.

Und so drifteten sie beide gemeinsam ab in das Nirwana ihrer Lust.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Marti als erster wieder in der Lage war, zu sprechen.

„Danke“, flüsterte er leise. „Ich liebe dich.“

Jako strich ihm sanft über den Po, räusperte sich und und sagte:

„Ich dich auch, Frechdachs...“

Marti rappelte sich auf und setzte sich rittlings auf Jakos Schoss.

Es senkte seine Lippen auf die seines Mannes, und sie versanken in einem langen, glücklichen, liebevollen Kuss.

„Ich glaube“, sagte er, „mein Gedanken, meine Gefühle waren eben irgendwo zwischen den Sternen ... vielleicht jenseits des Sirius ...“

„Du bist ja richtig poetisch“, sagte Jako.

„Vielleicht ... ich bin noch ein bisschen mitgerissen ... von der Lust ...ich kann noch nicht klar denken ... mir geht alles mögliche im Kopfe herum ... diese Dogon, nach deren Musik du neulich für mich getanzt hast ... die wissen gut Bescheid über den Sirius, heißt es, Kenntnisse, die sie eigentlich gar nicht haben könnten … ist aber wohl gar nicht so ... haben Forscher sich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt und Sachen fehlinterpretiert ... was rede ich hier eigentlich ...“

Jako grinste. Marti war offensichtlich noch völlig durch den Wind.

„Ich glaube, ich werde einen Song schreiben“, sinnierte Marti weiter.

„My heart is beyond the Sirius...“

Und er nahm Jakos Gesicht in seine Hände, zog ihn zu sich und begann erneut, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Mein geliebter, verrückter Sternenflieger, dachte Jako und erwiderte den Kuss voller Hingabe.


	9. Bewusstseinszustände eines Weberknechts

Die wievielte von tausendundeinen Nächten war das eigentlich im Hause Fischer?

Keine Ahnung.

Marti und Jako hatten nicht wirklich mitgezählt.

Es sei nur soviel verraten: Am Montag, den 12. März 2035 gegen 18 Uhr, da sollten sie die Tausend voll haben. Mit Mitte Vierzig und einer bis dato ungebremsten Libido.

Aber das war etwas, was sie beide heute, an diesem Tag im Dezember des Jahres 2016, nicht wussten; nun, sie sollten es auch an jenem 12. März nicht wissen, da sie, wie gesagt, nicht mitzählten. Aber sie genossen jede einzelne der tausend Nächte.

Gut.

Zeit des Geschehens also Dezember, abends, es dunkelte bereits.

Handelnde Personen: Marti und Jako Fischer sowie ein Exemplar der Gattung Opiliones, das allerdings nichts tat, als verschreckt in der obersten Ecke des Bades an den Fliesen zu hocken und das Geschehen unter sich nicht zu begreifen. Was nicht weiter verwundert, da es sich dabei um einen haushaltsüblichen Weberknecht handelt, auch Schneider genannt, dessen hervorstechendste Eingenschaft nicht unbedingt ein zu differenziertem Denken fähiges Hirn ist, sondern eher die erschreckend langen und dünnen Beine.

Ort des Geschehens: Wie man es sich vielleicht schon gedacht hat, das Badezimmer in der Wohnung der beiden Fischers.

Marti stand in der Dusche. Seine blauen Augen funkelten erregt, seine zu erstaunlichen Dingen fähige Zunge (natürlich denken wir hier ausschließlich an Gesangskünste, was denn sonst, also wirklich!) leckte über die vom vielen Küssen gut durchbluteten und daher reichlich roten Lippen. Sein Atem ging schwer, und daran war nicht der Weberknecht Schuld, denn den hatte Marti, der solcherlei Getier nicht sonderlich schätzte, bisher nicht entdeckt, und das sollte auch für den verbleibenden, im Badezimmer stattfindenden Teil des Abends so bleiben. Was wiederum daran lag, dass seine Augen sich mit dem klassischen Tunnelblick auf etwas anderes fokussierten.

Nämlich seinen Gatten Jako.

Marti hätte in diesem Augenblick seinen Mann gerne gestreichelt. Dass er es nicht tat, lag daran, dass das physikalisch nicht möglich war, denn seine Hände waren über seinem Kopf mit dem Gürtel eines Bademantels an die Halterung des Duschkopfes gefesselt.

Nun, sonderlich bequem war diese Haltung nicht, zumal noch dazu seine Füße mit einem weiteren was-auch-immer-verfickt-noch-mal-Jako-da-benutzt-hatte zusammengebunden waren und er nicht wirklich viele Möglichkeiten hatte, sich zu bewegen.

Bequem war das nicht.

Aber verflucht sexy.

Beinahe hätte ich geschrieben: verflucht heiß.

Aber, oh nein, heiß war hier gar nichts. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Augenblick. Denn der beweglichen Duschkopf, den Jako in der Hand hielt, spie einen Strahl Wasser aus, der alles andere als heiß war. Er war verdammt kalt. Und er traf Marti volle Breitseite.

Marti schrie erschrocken auf und jappste nach Luft, während Jako die Dusche zudrehte.

„So“, sagte Jako und küsste Marti. „Das war die Strafe für deine Frechheit, mein Schatz.“

Marti jappste weiter, und in seinem Kopf formten sich Pläne einer finsteren, süßen, heißen, erotischen Rache.

Moment mal. Rache soll doch nicht erotisch sein ... ach ich vergaß. Wir reden hier von den Fischers. Den beiden liebenswert verrückten. Alles klar. Vergesst was ich gesagt habe.

„Und jetzt“, sagte Jako, „kommt die Belohnung dafür, dass du einfach so ein verflucht heißer Typ bist, der mich allein mit seinem Blick schon fast wahnsinnig macht.“

Diese Aussage war sachlich falsch, denn Jako litt nicht an furor, sondern an amor.

Aber erstens wissen wir klugen Leute, dass er das im übertragenen Sinne meinte, und außerdem haben noch klügere Leute als wir behauptet, dass sich Liebe und Wahnsinn kaum unterscheiden.

Nun denn.

Wir, die wir mit dem Herzen denken, wissen, dass sie da verdammt recht haben.

Mit dem Unterschied, dass bei Liebeskummer keine Krankenkasse zahlt.

Aber wir schweifen ab.

Jako stellte das Duschwasser auf eine angenehme Temperatur ein und duschte Marti ab.

Dann nahm er Duschschaum (nein, keinen, der nach Donut duftet. Jako brauchte weiß Gott keinen solchen Anreiz, um an seinem Marti rumzuknabbern,) und seifte den wehrlosen damit ein. Überall. Alles, was man mit etwas gutem Willen und nicht ganz so ausgeprägten humananatomischen Kenntnissen noch als Körperoberfläche bezeichnen konnte. Anschließend duschte er ihn wieder ab, ausgiebig und lange.

Marti fand das heiß. Ja, jetzt dürfen wir das Wort benutzen, denn jetzt passte es. Also er fand jetzt nicht das Wasser heiß oder gar zu heiß, nein, das Wasser war lauwarm. (Irgendwo in Deutschland weiß jetzt eine liebe Leserin, dass dieses Wort eine Referenz an sie ist ;-))

Das Wasser war also genau richtig.

Aber die Situation war heiß. Verdammt heiß. Und sein Gatte auch. Holy shit.

Das war übrigens etwas, was der Weberknecht wiederum nicht verstand. Also wie eine Situation heiß sein kann. Anderseits ... er wusste ja nicht mal, was eine Situation ist.

Die verschiedenen Zustände seines Lebens erstreckten sich auf „Ich lebe ...“ Moment, nein, das ist falsch. So etwas wie ein „Ich“ hatten die Himmelsmächte nicht in seinen winzigen Hauch Bewusstsein eingefügt. Also eher so: „Leben.“ Ja. Und „Tod.“ Wobei er dass dann ja nicht mehr wirklich empfinden konnte. Bestenfalls noch so was wie „Ups, ich gehe tot.“

Es sei denn, es gäbe sie tatsächlich, diese Pandimensionale Rasse, deren Supermaschine am Ende die Antwort „42“ liefert, und sie wären als Weberknechte zur Erde gekommen ...

Aber das halte ich doch für sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Also wie auch immer, wenn die Situation, die er nicht begriff, für den Weberknecht den Unterschied zwischen „Leben“ und „Ups“ ausmachte, und das auch nur deswegen, weil aufgrund der erhöhten Ausschüttung von Pheromonen, Oxytocin, Testosteron und ähnlichem weder Marti noch Jako das staksige, langbeinige Wesen entdeckten, so war die gleiche Situation für Marti und Jako doch eher die Vorbereitung für, nun drücken wir es mal deutlich und derbe aus, eine gepflegte Runde ficken.

Sorry, aber manchmal muss das Kind beim Namen genannt werden.

(Und ich meine nicht Schakkeline. Die aus „Schakkeline, Mach das Mäh ma ei!“ Oder war das Schantalle? Egal.)

Zu diesem Behufe (das ist ne ziemlich altertümliche Formulierung für Zweck, und ich hatte gerade Bock drauf,) erwies es sich als zweckmäßig, Marti von seine Fesseln zu befreien. Was ihn veranlasste, Jako ins Schlafzimmer zu zerren, und den erneuten Beweis anzutreten, dass auch Massivholzbetten aus Qualitätsmöbelhäusern quietschen, wenn die Umstände passen.

Irgendwann quietschte auch Marti.

Jako dagegen unterlegte mit seiner tiefen dunklen Stimme das ganze mit einem angenehmen Bass.

Der Weberknecht ergab sich zufrieden dem Zustand „Leben“. Erst am nächsten Tag, als Jako ihn bei seiner morgendlichen Dusche dann doch noch entdeckte, erfuhr er, dass der Zustand „Ups ...“ recht kurz anhält und das alles im tiefen dunklen Abflussrohr endet. Jedenfalls für ihn.

Und danach? Gibt es ein Leben nach dem Abflussrohr?

Nun, ich bin sicher, darüber würden sich gelehrte Weberknechte streiten. Wenn sie noch etwas Bewusstsein übrig hätten.

Haben sie aber nicht, denn das ihre wird im allgemeinen durch „Leben“ und „Ups ...“ schon vollständig ausgelastet.

So what.

_________________

Und bevor mich jetzt wieder einer fragt, wie man auf so was kommt:

Daran sind keine seltsamen Substanzen Schuld.

Mein Hirn ist so.

Ich bin naturhigh ;-)

Sorry


	10. ein Song

My head is beyond the Sirius,

my head is among the stars,

when I catch your eyes, 

when you look at me,

wenn I feel the beat of your heart.

And wherever you are,

and whatever you do,

and however you touch my skin,

my head may be beyond the sirius,

but my heart ist in your hand.

_________

Den Song gibt es jetzt auch auf Youtube:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QE7Xjd


	11. Lage und Insterburg

Tja, und eines Tages war er da, der Montag, den 12. März 2035 gegen 18 Uhr.

Und das war der Moment, wo sie die Tausend..... nein, stimmt nicht, die 1001 voll hatten.

Frei nach Klaus Lage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrbNKOeIlLY

"Tausend mal geliebt,

tausendmal vor Lust geschrien.

Tausend und eine Nacht

hat es Kawumm gemacht."

Na ja, und es war in 1001 Nächten viel passiert:

Lassen wir auch hier wieder ein „Lied" sprechen.

Frei, seeeehr frei nach Insterburg & Co

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vR9P0L4jKk8

„Sie liebten sich oft in Berlin,

und haben vor Wonne geschrien.

Sie liebten sich auch mal im Tourbus,

das war nicht gerade ein Luxus.

Sie liebten sich mal auf dem Rücksitz

auf'm Parklatz nahe von Mückritz,

Sie liebten sich recht fleißig

in einem Hotel in Leipzig,

Sie liebten sich in Hannover

auf einem grünen Ecksofa,

Sie liebten sich mal am Strand,

da klebte überall Sand,

Sie liebten sich in der Küche

inmitten köstlicher Gerüche,

sie liebten sich beim duschen,

während sie einander wuschen,

sie liebten sich in Thale,

gar viele viele Male,

sie liebten sich in Wernigerode,

nach ner interessanten Methode,

Sie liebten sich in Auerbach,

sie Zimmernachbarn warn sauer, ach,

sie liebten sich in Rüsselsheim,

bei leiser Musik und Kerzenschein,

sie liebten sich in Nürnberg

oben im sechsten Stockwerk,

Sie liebten sich in Bad Sooden

…

(den Reim hab ich mir verboten...)

Sie liebten sich in Konstanz,

…

(den Reim verkneif ich mir ganz...)

Sie liebten sich in Herne,

das taten sie oft und gerne,

Sie liebten sich in Essen,

haben dabei die Zeit vergessen,

Sie liebten sich auf Sylt

und zwar ziemlich wild,

Sie liebten sich in Salzgitter

bei ziemlich scheußlichem Wetter.

Sie liebten sich, wo sie halt waren,

in all den vielen Jahren.

* * *

Na ja, wir gehen davon aus, dass nach 1001 nicht vorbei war.

Aber … lassen wir sie mal in Ruhe, und kümmern uns um andere Dinge.

andere Geschichten, andere Protagonisten ...

Bis bald, liebe Leser.

Und bleibt mir gewogen.

(Und falls es wen interessiert:

Scheherazade wurde nie von ihrer Polyphrasie geheilt.)


End file.
